Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a system and method of communication between components in a storage system.
Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. Computing environments increasingly store data in one or more storage environments apart from the interface that computer users typically associate. In many cases, the storage environments are located across wide area networks (WANs), in which data is sent to/received from a storage system located remotely from the host.
Storage systems provide data redundancy and greater capacity for storage. As data processing and storage needs increase, storage systems are used with greater frequency. Storage systems contain a variety of interconnected components that allow access, control, and communication between a network of storage devices and the host.